La joueuse du temps
by Shykeiro
Summary: Ashley vient de découvrir qui est son véritable père et cette nouvelle l'a secoue plus qu'elle ne veut se l'avouer. Désespérée, elle ira trouver refuge à Londres et harcèlera son 'oncle' pour des réponses à ses multiples question. Et si ça tournait mal ?
1. Décision et Questions

_Après "Quand le passé revient nous hanter" j'ai décidé de partir une autre fiction longue. Malheureusement pour vous pauvres âmes errantes. (Je sais même pas si des gens me lisent xD C'est peut-être même pas la peine que je poste des histoires quoi. xD) Donc bon. Cette histoire là est un peu différente. Premièrement parce que le personnage principal est Ashley._

_Alors je vous pris d'être indulgents. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'utiliser, donc il se peut qu'elle soit un peu OOC, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop flagrant. Et en passant, il y a deux POV principaux dans cette fiction. À chaque chapitre, j'alterne entre les deux. Vous découvrirez le deuxième personnage au fil de votre lecture._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez. J'ai aimé l'écrire, surtout vu tout ce qui s'y passe et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous._

_Bonne lecture._

_Personnages présents: Ashley, Helen._

**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Décision et Questions**

Ashley se trouvait dans la douche, frottant inutilement sa tête depuis une demi-heure. Le savon s'était déjà désagrégé sous l'eau et pourtant, elle continuait de se laver les cheveux. Elle avait décidément la tête ailleurs. Désespérément ailleurs. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. En plus d'être assez troublée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait envers sa mère. De la déception ? Pour avoir garder un secret aussi lourd pendant trop longtemps, surtout que ça la concernait. De la colère ? Pour lui avoir mentit durant toute sa jeunesse et le début de sa période adulte. Elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle devait même les ressentir les deux. Se rendant compte qu'elle risquait de se scalper si elle continuait à frotter ainsi, la jeune femme laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Nauséeuse peut-être. Comme si un gros bloc de glace était venu prendre la place de ses organes. Elle se sentait lourde.

Levant la tête, elle laissa l'eau couler doucement sur elle. Ça lui faisait du bien. Sincèrement. Ça lui évitait de trop penser. Ça lui évitait de les voir côtes à côtes, de voir leurs visages, d'imaginer ce que leur vie avait pu être avant que tout ne devienne que ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait croire en ce qu'elle avait apprit. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir son sang dans ses veines, c'était totalement impossible. Elle se refusait à le croire, à l'accepter. Ça la dégoûtait. Plus que le reste. Ce meurtrier...était son père. Le même qui avait voulu l'envoyer comme nourriture à un lézard. Sa mère semblait tellement torturée à chaque fois que le sujet de John Druitt revenait sur le tapis. Elle avait parfaitement vu son expression faciale lorsqu'ils étaient réapparut en sureté, loin de Nikola. Une surprise glaciale, mais douloureuse. Depuis, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui l'attirait en la personne de son géniteur. De ce qu'elle en avait vu, il était arrogant, borné et de mauvaise foi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle était comme lui ! Un frisson désagréable lui passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il lui en avait parlé. La journée où il l'avait kidnappée pour savoir où était sa mère. Cette soif de sang, de vitesse et de combat. Elle eu un sanglot qui la fit sursauter. Pourquoi il fallait que le père, qu'elle avait toujours cru mort, réapparaisse dans sa vie d'une façon aussi brusque et aussi cruelle ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de père. Jamais personne pour s'occuper d'elle. Seulement sa mère et James qu'elle avait longtemps traiter comme s'il était son père. Maintenant, elle apprenait que sa famille était tout aussi dévastée que le Japon après le désastre de Nagasaki et Hiroshima. Elle n'était plus une petite fille et avait une solidité qu'elle prenait de sa mère, mais...ça l'a choquait un peu. Comme si tout son petite monde sécuritaire s'effondrait soudainement tout autour d'elle.

Fermant le robinet de la douche, elle sortit finalement de son petit cocon, prenant au passage une serviette dont elle s'entoura doucement. Tournant le regard vers le miroir, elle remarqua son air presque torturé et s'ébroua. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas sortir de là avec une tête de déterrée. La nouvelle ne se digérait pas correctement, mais elle devait faire avec, se reprendre, en sortir plus forte que forte. Elle n'était pas femme à se laisser abattre. Elle allait se relever avec une fierté qu'elle tenait...elle détourna le regard du miroir pour l'accrocher ailleurs. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Pas une seule seconde. Ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à sa mère, mais elle ne ressentait pas que des sentiments contre les gens, elle avait en elle une peur bien réelle qui lui prenait les tripes bien mieux que n'importe quelle sorte d'adrénaline. Enroulée dans sa serviette, qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter, elle prit ses vêtements sales et se dirigea vers sa chambre ainsi. Elle avait oublié ses vêtements dans sa chambre. Comment avait-elle pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ? Elle en connaissait la raison et encore une fois, elle préféra faire l'autruche sur ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser emporter par le tourbillon maudit de ce que les autres appelaient une famille. Qu'était-ce une famille exactement ? Certainement pas la chose qui lui servait d'entourage depuis sa naissance. Ce n'était pas une famille. C'était un enfer. Si avec sa mère ça pouvait aller, depuis une semaine plus rien n'allait. Elle vivait le pire cauchemar de son existence.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, contente de n'avoir rencontré personne. Si sa mère avait eu la malchance de la croiser aussi peu habillée, Ashley ne voulait même pas s'imaginer les questions. Helen devinerait alors que quelque chose la préoccupait et sincèrement, ce sujet, c'était le dernier dont elle voulait discuter avec sa mère. De toute façon, cette dernière en avait déjà plein les bras avec tous les Phénomènes dont elle devait s'occuper.

S'habillant lentement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Tôt le matin ici. Donc vers le début de l'après-midi à Londres. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait en tête était une bonne idée, mais elle allait se torturer pour rien pendant des années si elle continuait ainsi et elle le savait parfaitement. Elle se connaissait. Que trop bien même. Peut-être devrait-elle se risquer à lui demander de l'aide. À lui demander ce que sa mère aurait très certainement refusé de lui accorder, mais peut-être James pourrait-il comprendre toutes les questions, les peurs et le scepticisme qu'elle avait en elle. Bien entendu, il pouvait tout autant refuser, mais, au moins, elle pourrait en discuter ouvertement avec quelqu'un sans avoir peur d'un jugement quelconque. C'était ce qu'il y avait de bien avec lui. Contrairement avec sa mère. Même si parfois il pouvait se montrer pire, mais elle savait que cette fois, il était la meilleure personne à aller voir. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de convaincre sa mère de la laisser partir, sans la suivre. Difficile. Ça allait être compliqué et elle le savait parfaitement.

Légèrement souriante, elle termina de s'habiller et sortit par la suite de sa chambre. Elle allait devoir téléphoner. James n'aimerait certainement pas qu'elle prenne l'initiative du moyen de communication, mais si elle voulait avoir la réponse le plus rapidement possible... Elle prit le combiné et composa un numéro, attendant patiemment qu'un technicien réponde, car elle était certaine que son 'oncle' ne répondrait pas lui-même. Il détestait les moyens conventionnels. Ce qu'elle désapprouvait pour cause de rapidité, mais étant la plus jeune, elle n'avait rien à redire.

-John Wesminster à l'écoute ?

Ashley tiqua et grimaça en entendant le nom du technicien. Elle le connaissait très bien, mais ce nom faisait naître en elle des échos de haine et de peur.

-S-salut John. Ça va ?

-Salut Ash ! Fait longtemps qu'on a pas entendu ta voix par ici !

Son accent britannique l'aurait fait sourire il y avait à peine une semaine de cela. En ce moment, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se cacher quelque part. Comment sa mère et James pouvaient vivre tranquilles avec un employé qui devait leur rappeler à chaque secondes leur ami déchu.

-Tu crois que je pourrais parler à James ?

Il y eu un léger silence et des voix étouffées signifiant qu'il avait très certainement recouvert le combiné de sa main. Puis, le bruit redevint parfaitement clair.

-Désolé, il est occupé, je lui laisse un message ?

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Besoin urgent de parler. Arriverai certainement ce soir ou dans la nuit. AM.

Le technicien eu un léger rire de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone en même temps que John et sentit comme un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Elle allait pouvoir le voir, pouvoir parler, pouvoir dire à quelqu'un ce qu'elle ressentait. James avait souvent été son confident, comme elle savait qu'il avait été le confident de sa mère.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de sa mère. C'était là le plus gros problème de son plan. Sa mère. Elle ne savait pas comment commencer le tout. Est-ce qu'elle débutait doucement ou directement avec la demande ? Elle ne savait plus trop. Ses pensées étaient très légèrement embrouillées. Très embrouillées même. Marchant d'un pas assuré, elle ne voulait rien montrer aux résidents du Sanctuaire. Elle n'allait rien révéler. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'elle fut enfin devant la porte. Soulagement...il s'agissait bien entendu d'un euphémisme. Car dès que sa main se posa sur la poignée, elle se tendit, comme si elle allait en chasse. Elle ordonna mentalement à ses mains de cesser de trembler, puis ouvrit la porte, décontractée.

-Salut maman !

Elle était certaine d'avoir entendu sa voix trembler, mais pourtant, au regard de sa mère, ça ne devait pas paraître autant qu'elle le pensait.

-Bonjour Ashley. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

Ou quel mauvais...elle afficha sur ses lèvres un sourire des plus angéliques et s'approcha de son bureau. S'asseyant dessus, elle la regarda un moment.

-Je veux des vacances.

Sa mère haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Des vacances ?

-Ouais, tu sais, la plage, les ballons, le sable chaud...

Si son sourcil pouvait se soulever plus haut, Ashley était certaine qu'il aurait fait une valse avec ses cheveux.

-Je plaisante maman...

Elle soupira alors que sa mère semblait soulagée. Quoi, il était interdit de prendre des vacances maintenant ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, sa mère n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire le mot vacance. C'était malheureux, mais c'était comme ça et elle avait appris à vivre avec. Après tout, elle n'était pas sa fille pour rien...

-Que veux-tu, viens-en au fait Ashley.

Helen la regardait comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle en avait marre qu'elle tourne autour du pot. Sans se départir de son sourire, Ashley espérait fortement, à l'intérieur d'elle-même, que sa mère la laisse faire sans même poser de question. Elle aurait prier n'importe quel dieu si elle avait été croyante, simplement pour la réponse positive de sa mère.

-J'aimerais aller à Londres...

Son regard déjà ne lui laissa rien présager de bon.

-...voir James.

Les traits sur le visage de sa mère s'adoucirent doucement. Ashley semblait avoir trouver le mot secret. James. Sa mère la regarda un moment et elle eu peur qu'elle ait deviné ce qu'elle tentait vainement de cacher au fond d'elle-même. Helen hocha lentement, mais très lentement la tête, comme si elle hésitait à réellement la laisser partir, mais elle lui donna son consentement. Criant de joie, elle sauta sur sa mère qui en sursauta presque.

-Merci maman!

Les deux femmes finirent par se séparer lentement, toutes deux mal à l'aise par cette proximité qu'aucune des deux n'avaient prévu. Elles se regardèrent un moment, en silence, et Helen avança sa main pour la déposer sur la joue de sa fille. Après quelques secondes, elle se recula et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, annonçant sans vraiment le faire, que cet entretien était finit. Ashley lui sourit doucement, puis sortit sans rien ajouter de plus.

Elle referma la porte le plus doucement qu'elle put, puis sauta de joie en silence. Elle allait à Londres ! Son plan prenait peu à peu forme dans sa tête et en même temps, elle évitait de penser au sujet tabou pour elle. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle fit ses bagages alors que sa mère annonçait par intercommunication qu'un jet viendrait la prendre dans quelques heures seulement. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Sa mère était une vrai poule, mais en même temps, cela lui facilitait la tâche. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réserver une place dans un avion public, ce qui aurait très certainement pris un temps fou et complètement inutile.

Lorsque son bagage fut finit, elle fonça dire au revoir à Henry et a Big Guy, le faisant rapidement, de une pour éviter les questions, de deux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle savait que sa mère réfléchirait à la raison de son départ lorsqu'elle serait dans le jet et elle espérait être atterrit à Londres avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de la réelle raison qui la poussait à presque fuir la maison. Elle-même essayait de ne pas y penser, car ce qu'elle allait faire était à la limite du stupide. À la très grande limite même. Elle savait que James serait réticent, mais qu'il allait sûrement accepter, tout en étant certain que tout se passe bien. Ou du moins le plus possible.

-Ashley, ton transport est arrivé, fit la voix ferme de sa mère.

L'interpellée se dirigea vers un interphone et lui répondit qu'elle s'y dirigeait juste avant de se mettre en route. Lorsqu'elle sortit à l'extérieur, un jet était effectivement en train de l'attendre. Bondissant presque, elle se jeta dans l'appareil, surprenant le pilote qui lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. S'installant confortablement dans cet avion équipé autant pour l'utilisation que pour le confort. Ce qui rendait son voyage d'autant plus agréable. Se couchant dans le lit intégré, elle ferma les yeux.

Londres. Bientôt. Dans plusieurs sens et plusieurs temps. Son idée lui paraissait folle maintenant qu'elle s'approchait de son but. Surtout qu'elle savait la raison de cette folie. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Elle perdit son sourire alors que l'appareil décollait. Elle ne savait plus si elle en avait envie. Elle se demandait même si l'idée était aussi bonne qu'elle le croyait. Toutes ces questions, toutes ces craintes. Elle avait besoin d'une solution, de plusieurs réponses. Sa mère ne les lui donnerait jamais. Elle devait s'assurer de plusieurs choses et ce n'était pas ici qu'elle trouverait ce dont elle avait besoin pour se rassurer. Elle passa une main contre son front. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle avait agit sur un coup de tête. Comme Il l'avait prévenu qu'elle ferait. Tenait-elle autant de cet homme qu'il semblait le dire ? Elle espérait que non, car ce serait la plus mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle aurait eu dans sa vie.

-Mademoiselle ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux vers le pilote qui lui parlait sans pourtant quitter l'avant des yeux. Un prudent. Une chance.

-Hm ?

-James Watson fait savoir qu'il sera heureux de vous recevoir chez lui, peu importe l'heure à laquelle nous arriverons.

Elle eu un léger sourire. Cet homme était réellement une perle. Dommage qu'il soit si vieux et presque son père. Se recalant contre l'oreiller, elle remercia le pilote, l'avertissant aussi qu'elle risquait de dormir pour pouvoir supporter le décalage et lui demanda de ne pas la réveiller, sous aucun prétexte, pas même pour manger. Le pilote obtempéra et la jeune femme se réjouit du choix de sa mère pour les hommes de sécurité. Toujours aussi bien choisis. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de ne plus penser à rien, sombrant peu à peu dans un sommeil agité.


	2. Demande et Souvenirs

_Voila le deuxième chapitre de cette aventure et vous allez bientôt deviner qui est la deuxième personne a avoir droit à son point de vue. La fic ira donc ainsi. Un chapitre par point de vie et je vais les interchanger. Enfin, vous verrez bien. Le prochain chapitre est à point de vue Ashley._

_Je tiens à préciser, pour les habitués de mon style, vous savez déjà ma vision des Cinq et vous en aurez un autre exemple dans cette fic. Alors si vous pouvez passer par-dessus et continuer à lire quand même peut-être aimerez vous le reste autour malgré ce détail._

_Personnages: Ashley, James, John (le technicien)_

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Demande et Souvenirs**

James était assis à son bureau, le regard perdu sur le bout de papier qu'il tenait entre les mains. Évidemment, il avait sourit à cette moquerie voilée, mais en même temps, il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait amené Ashley à quitter l'Amérique qu'elle chérissait pour venir en Angleterre là où la cuisine semblait plutôt mal passée chez la jeune femme. Ce devait être urgent. Connaissant Ashley, ça l'inquiétait même un peu.

« -Besoin urgent de parler. Arriverai certainement ce soir ou dans la nuit. AM. »

Besoin urgent de parler. Parler de quoi ? Il avait plutôt l'habitude en fait. Ne serait-ce que de servir de confident pour la famille Magnus. Même le père biologique. Tous. Ils venaient tous vers lui. Qu'avait-il de si spécial pour que les secrets lourds de cette famille atterrisse sur ses épaules ? John et Helen étaient les pires évidemment. Ashley était encore trop jeune pour accumuler autant de haine, de tristesse et de regrets que ses deux amis. Bien qu'il y avait longtemps maintenant que la voix de John était parvenue à ses oreilles. L'homme avait disparu de la circulation. Helen lui avait parlé de son retour et de la mort de Nikola, mais il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux le retour de celui qui fut pendant longtemps leur pire cauchemar.

-Monsieur, on m'annonce qu'Ashley Magnus a quitté le territoire américain.

James se tourna vers un de ses techniciens qui venait d'entrer, puis hocha la tête. Ainsi, la jeune femme devrait arrivé bientôt, surtout connaissant les jets d'Helen. Il demanda à son technicien d'apporter quelque chose à manger lorsqu'Ashley serait arrivé sur le territoire britannique. Le moins anglais possible comme assiette. L'autre, connaissant la visiteuse, obtempéra avec un sourire. Tous la connaissaient dans cet établissement, ce qui évitait à James de devoir se répéter. Il se demandait vraiment de quoi pouvait vouloir parler la fille d'Helen. À part de son père. Et ça lui faisait peur. Très peur.

Se levant de son bureau, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il aimait bien les visites de la jeune femme, qui s'étaient fait de plus en plus rares à mesure qu'avançait la vie d'Ashley. Sa mère avait de moins en moins le temps de quitter son Sanctuaire, donc il voyait la petite de moins en moins. Ça venait de pair. Le fait qu'elle quitte seule le Sanctuaire pour venir le voir le conformait dans son idée. Elle allait aborder avec lui un sujet que sa mère aurait jamais accepté ne serait-ce que d'entendre. S'il s'agissait réellement de ça, Ashley n'avait aucune conscience de la cruauté dont elle ferait preuve en atterrissant ici. Il soupira en regardant l'extérieur. Il n'aurait pas le choix de parler avec elle. Si Helen ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait ?

Le pays était triste, comme il l'était à chaque jour que Dieu faisait à Londres. Il s'y était accoutumé, il était né dans cette ville qui ne voyait que très rarement le visage du soleil. Il avait grandit dans cette ville grise où les couleurs étaient ternies par le ciel qui rejetait sur les hommes ses regrets. Pour lui, de cette fenêtre, ce qu'il voyait était l'un des plus beau paysage qu'il avait vu. Les jardins taquinés par la pluie ne pouvaient qu'attirer l'oeil. Ça semblait si calme et en même temps si nostalgique. Certes, même si ça le ramenait à une autre époque, il faisait en sorte de ne pas trop y penser, car il savait que lorsque la jeune femme serait là, il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de plonger la tête première dans des souvenirs qu'il n'avait nullement envie d'expérimenter.

-Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire James ?

Il releva la tête vers son technicien. Certaines personnes dans ce Sanctuaire étaient assez proches de lui pour savoir lorsqu'il était préoccupé et cet homme faisait partit de son cercle d'ami proche. Sans aucun doutes pas aussi proche qu'il ne l'avait été avec Helen, John, Nikola et Nigel, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre une amitié aussi intense. Car les plus grandes amitiés finissent souvent dans les plus grandes souffrances, il avait eu l'occasion de le vérifier plus d'une fois.

-J'imagine que ce serait plus sage que de regarder la pluie tomber...

-Ça vous ferait surtout du bien. Avez-vous bu quelque chose aujourd'hui au moins ? Ou faites-vous exprès de vous déshydrater ?

James eu un léger sourire en coin.

-Je ne fais pas exprès, tu le sais bien, mais je ne dirais pas non pour un verre. Aucun alcool. Pas aujourd'hui...

Il reporta son regard vers la fenêtre, signifiant à son technicien qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire. Son ami, habitué à ces silences, tourna les talons sans autres commentaires et sans être vexé d'aucune sorte. Lorsqu'on le connaissait, il était facile de voir que ce n'était pas une marque d'irrespect. C'était plutôt un signal d'alarme signifiant que quelque chose le torturait. Le technicien, le même John ayant répondu à Ashley la première fois, s'en fut jusqu'aux cuisines.

James n'était pas immature. C'était la raison pour laquelle le jeune technicien avait été embauché, car au début, en entendant son nom, il avait tout de suite souhaité ne plus en entendre parler, mais en voyant ce dont il était capable et en écoutant ce que disaient les autres Sanctuaires sur lui, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de l'intégrer à son équipe. Cet homme ne le dérangeait pas en tant que tel, après tout, il était tout de même son ami, malgré que John le vouvoyait un peu trop, mais il lui rappelait beaucoup trop son passé pour qu'il se sente toujours à l'aise avec lui. Il lui arrivait de souhaiter qu'il parte le plus rapidement possible lorsqu'il venait à son bureau. C'était majoritairement dans les temps de réflexion comme présentement que le voir devenait difficile. Sinon, il s'agissait d'un employé exemplaire. Un peu comme Henry pour Helen.

Le retour de John dans son bureau avec le verre d'eau correspondit à l'atterrissage d'Ashley dans l'espace réservé aux hélicoptères et autres transports. Il remercia son technicien et lui demanda d'aller accueillir la jeune femme alors qu'il les rejoindrait après son verre. Il le regarda partir, puis but en entier le contenu de ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. L'eau lui fit un grand bien. Regardant une dernière fois par la fenêtre la paix pluvieuse de ses jardins privés, il soupira puis sortit de la salle, bien décidé à affronter la fille de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle demanderait, mais il était prêt à parier qu'il n'aimerait sans doute pas la conversation. Bien qu'il ne fut pas de ceux qui pariaient vraiment. Il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une expression qu'il avait emprunté au vingtième siècle.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son Sanctuaire, Ashley émergeait de l'avion, les cheveux un peu ébouriffés. Il voyait à leur forme que la jeune femme avait tenté de les placer avant de descendre, mais sans brosse. En voyant son regard, elle soupira.

-Je suis si décoiffée que ça ? Je croyais pourtant avoir fait un bon boulot.

Il sourit doucement.

-Aucunement ta faute, tu as fait un travail parfait.

-Pour un simple mortel peut-être, mais pas pour ton regard, je le vois très bien.

Il fit un signe à John de prendre les valises de la jeune femme, puis tendit son bras à celle qu'il prenait pour sa propre fille malgré que le fait était bien loin de la vérité.

-Mon regard ne compte pas.

Elle serra son bras un peu pour montrer sa désapprobation.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est tout le contraire James.

Il garda le silence, préférant ne pas entrer dans ce sujet qui pouvait rapidement devenir glissant.

-Je suis content de te revoir.

Elle eu un sourire, mais une lueur dans son regard lui signifia clairement qu'elle n'avait pas été dupe à ce brusque changement de sujet.

-Je dois t'avouer que ça me fait du bien de te revoir aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère tarde tant à revenir à Londres. Elle qui adore cette ville.

James regarda son Sanctuaire un moment. Certes, Helen lui laissait l'autonomie dont il avait besoin en tant que chef du deuxième plus grand Sanctuaire mondial, mais comme le disait sa fille, rares étaient les fois maintenant où elle venait pour une visite de courtoisie.

-Je crois que ta mère préfère se tenir loin des souvenirs.

Il avait dit cela simplement, sans jugement, sans reproches. Il constatait quelque chose qu'il pensait véritable. Il ne se fiait qu'au comportement d'Helen depuis que John était revenu dans sa vie. C'était ce qui l'inquiétait, car si John était la raison de leur distance...

-Ce qui sacrifie du bon temps avec toi. Je me suis dit tant pis, moi je viens.

Elle avait un grand sourire, mais elle ne pouvait pas le tromper lui. Il la regarda un moment, gardant son propre doux sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et sa mère.

-Il y a autre chose derrière ta présence ici Ashley...ne me prend pas pour un idiot.

Elle roula les yeux.

-Je sais très bien tout ça James, je préfère profiter de ta présence avant de t'en parler. J'ai moi-même plusieurs réserves sur mes propres questions.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du Sanctuaire, puis tourna sa tête vers elle.

-Il y a donc...

-Je t'en prie James ! Laisse-moi profiter de la paix que je peux avoir ici malgré la nourriture infecte.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Il haussa les épaules et l'invita à continuer son chemin.

Elle le suivit de bonne grâce et commença à lui parler de ce qui s'était passé au Sanctuaire Principal depuis la dernière fois où Helen et lui avaient parlés à partir d'un réseau internet. Elle était enthousiaste et rayonnante, ce qui permit à James de se calmer et de se laisser convertir par son sourire. Il ne pouvait pas rester sérieux et préoccupé lorsque ce soleil débarquait dans une ville aussi grise. Il était soulagé par sa présence et en même temps, son énergie n'en était que renforcée. Elle lui réchauffait la vieille chose qui lui servait de coeur. Il l'écoutait, sans l'interrompre, sans rien ajouter, ne se lassant pas d'entendre sa voix. Ses intonations, bien que très modernes, lui rappelaient tellement sa mère au même âge qu'il en souriait tout seul. Il aimait l'entendre parler. Elle avait une joie de vivre qu'aucun des Cinq n'avait gardé. L'avantage d'être né dans ce nouveau siècle, c'était l'ouverture d'esprit qu'il y avait.

-Oh et Henry a faillit faire exploser le laboratoire encore il y a à peine trois jours.

James pencha la tête sur le côté avec un très léger et court rire.

-Ce jeune homme est aussi doué qu'il peut être maladroit, commenta-t-il gentiment.

-Oui, surtout maladroit.

Ils rirent ensemble. Effectivement. Henry était très maladroit, autant dans ses gestes que dans ses mots, mais James trouvait que cela n'enlevait rien à l'immense talent qu'il avait en informatique. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il faisait partie entièrement de l'équipe d'Helen et ce malgré son sang de loup-garou. Lui-même n'était pas mal à l'aise avec le Phénomène. Il fallait dire qu'Helen et lui étaient plutôt habitués aux Anormaux.

-Avec quoi cette fois ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Un nouveau prototype.

Elle marchait à ses côtés avec tant d'assurance. Elle semblait bien. Comme si elle était réellement libérée ou soulagée d'être à Londres. Il fronça les sourcils.

-On dirait que tu t'es enfuit de là-bas...fit-il remarquer sans changer de ton.

Elle se tourna vers lui, puis détourna le regard ailleurs. Il sut dès lors qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité tout en n'ayant pas encore mis le doigt dessus.

-Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça.

Il l'avait cherché. Ils allaient entrer dans le sujet glissant qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu éviter, alors autant que ça ne traîne pas trop longtemps entre eux, sinon une tension aurait très certainement pu naître.

-Tu sais parfaitement que tu peux m'en parler.

Elle eu soudainement l'air plus amère et James décida de l'amener à un endroit où il serait agréable de parler et la guida jusque dans son salon personnel. Il s'agissait d'une toute petite pièce qui aurait été intime si ces deux-là avaient eu un quelconque lien d'amour, mais dans la situation, il s'agissait d'une pièce parfaite pour les confidences d'une fille à son père. En plus d'être loin des mauvaises oreilles, Ashley se sentirait très certainement en sécurité. Il fut d'autant plus heureux de voir qu'un feu avait été allumé dans le foyer. Sachant que John allait porter les bagages de la jeune dans sa chambre habituelle, James referma la porte derrière eux et l'invita à s'asseoir dans l'un des deux divans simples qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Elle prit place avec autant de classe que l'aurait fait une femme victorienne et une fois encore, il vit en elle l'image de sa mère. Il devait arrêter, car Ashley était différente de sa mère et méritait une identité différente. Elle avait le mélange des caractères impossibles de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ce qui donnait un résultat, il devait l'avouer, plutôt explosif.

-Pourquoi ?

Une question aussi directe aurait méritée un plus long développement. Il avait beau avoir une intelligence supérieure, il n'était pas encore à même de pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens.

-Pourquoi est-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ?

Il posa son regard sur elle. Voilà. Il était sur la voie de non retour. En s'engageant sur ce sentier, il n'aurait alors pas le choix d'aller jusqu'au bout du sujet, car Ashley était intraitable lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre quelque chose qui la troublait.

-Il faut que tu saches Ashley que John n'était pas totalement comme tu l'as perçu, la renseigna James, patient et d'une voix extrêmement douce. Il évitait de décrire John comme étant son père pour ne pas la froisser.

Au regard d'Ashley, il sut qu'il allait devoir à son tour développer. La nuit allait être longue.

-John est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui seulement après l'expérience par les Cinq sur le Sang Originel. Il t'en a parlé non ?

Elle parut surprise, puis hocha la tête. James ne lui dirait pas comment il avait appris tout ça. Ce n'était pas le moment de créer une tension entre la mère et la fille.

-Lorsque ta mère...est tombée amoureuse de lui, il n'avait pas encore cette soif de sang et cet instinct de tueur. Nous suspectons qu'il s'agissait d'une caractéristique dormante que le sang aurait réveillée lors de l'injection.

Elle cilla un moment, puis une lueur s'alluma dans son regard qui l'inquiéta immédiatement. Il savait qu'il aurait du se méfier avant même qu'elle n'atterrisse sur le sol britannique.

-Je veux les voir, fit-elle sur un ton ferme.

Il ne pouvait pas jouer les imbéciles qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle demandait, car lui-même y avait un jour penser. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser faire.

-James, je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour que je me retrouve avec une famille explosée.

Il soupira. Allait-il réellement flancher devant elle. En même temps, l'expérience lui permettrait de...non, c'était trop risquer. Le temps était une constante trop fragile. Oui mais...


End file.
